


A Budding Beginning

by vanerz



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanerz/pseuds/vanerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance happening peels back some of the layers. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Budding Beginning

It starts out, as most things in their relationship do, in practice.  
  
They're working on the newest rendition of Emperor Penguin. Fresh out of Kidou's brain, it's a two-person technique engineered to attack from the wing. Due to the inclusion of Death Zone movements, it's also much more technical than the previous versions of Emperor Penguin had been. And while Sakuma is no stranger to Death Zone, Fudou is struggling to master the movements.  
  
They try again, Sakuma watching closely to make sure they're spinning in sync. After the count of three, they swing their legs and connect with the ball. But Sakuma knows even before they hit that the rhythm is all wrong. The ball spirals off towards the bench, blasting Sakuma's water bottle and Fudou's bag towards the wall. They crumple to the ground, the bottle spinning wildly and Fudou's bag thrown into a sloppy pile.  
  
Fudou hisses in frustration and gets up. There's a new bruise on his shin. "I'll get that," he says, heading for the carnage. "Was my mistake anyway."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," Sakuma says. "It's a team effort. I need to sync with your movements too."  
  
He follows Fudou, only for the latter to jerk back.  
  
"I said I'd get it already."  
  
Sakuma sniffs. "It's _my_ water bottle."  
  
Fudou says nothing, only quickens his pace. When Sakuma reaches him, he's holding a paper packet.  
  
Though Fudou's hand clamps around the paper immediately upon seeing him, Sakuma recognizes the flower printed on the packet immediately. He connects the dots in a few quick steps and lets out a bark of laughter.  
  
"Fudou, you like gardening? That's so domestic!"  
  
Fudou scoffs at that.  
  
"I can't even fucking cook and you think I'm domestic?"   
  
But something's off in his tone, and his ears are just that slightly pink. (And, as Sakuma knows well, he's lying about the cooking too.)  
  
His grin widens. "What, Fudou? It get too lonely at home or what? Need a plant to talk to?"  
  
Fudou's more flustered now, and he shoves the hibiscus seeds back into his bag.  
  
"It's just a hobby, yeah? You don't see me ripping on you for your marimbas."  
  
Sakuma narrows his eyes at that. What's there to even rip about playing the marimba? But he decides to be the bigger man and brush it off.  
  
"Aren't plants kind of boring? Why not a pet at least?" he asks. "A goldfish or something wouldn't be too hard, even for someone like you."  
  
"Eh." Fudou shrugs. "Plants are easier. They don't move. They don't take up as much space. Less things to worry about."  
  
The concept of Fudou Akio worrying is laughably foreign to Sakuma. He's mulling over Fudou's last few sentences when it occurs to him that Fudou might very well have his own little garden at his place. And if he's planning on planting the seeds today…   
  
The words tumble out of his mouth before he can stop them.   
  
"Can I see?"  
  
Fudou gives him a strange look.  
  
"I like hibiscuses," Sakuma amends, suddenly feeling silly. Just when he had been making fun of Fudou for liking plants, too.  
  
"Yeah?" Fudou's eyebrows are still quirked with scepticism.  
  
"My grandma, out in the country, she used to have two huge ones." Sakuma is conscious of his smile now. His face must be as red as those flowers had been.  
  
Fudou appraises him a few seconds more, gaze moving from wary to disbelieving to resigned. And maybe there's a little bit of mirth hidden in there as well. Sakuma starts to wish he hadn't asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Fudou repeats, and shrugs. "Well, why the hell not I guess?"

**Author's Note:**

> For June. GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE FUSAKU AT LAST!!! 
> 
> Also, I imagine this is set during high school and that Kidou would've come back to Teikoku for high school.


End file.
